Episode 303 (6th November 1963)
Plot Minnie fusses round Ena who grows impatient at being treated like an invalid. Albert calls and tells the two of them what Elsie said but Ena shows no interest whatsoever. Martha rushes to the Rovers to spread the news that Len and Elsie spent the night together, thus giving him an alibi. Jack and Annie are shocked by her insinuations and warn her against spreading slander. Det Sgt Bowen calls at the yard and informs a stunned Len what Elsie has told them. Martha tells Ena and Minnie that Len and Elsie are shameless. Ena thinks Elsie could be in real trouble with the police if her statement is false. Emily stammers out to Len that she is pleased that he has now been proved innocent but he is annoyed that his reputation is being sullied in other ways. He visits Elsie and makes it clear that he doesn't believe a word of what she's said. He orders her to tell the truth to the police. Elsie visits the station and confesses she has lied. An angry Bowen threatens to throw the book at her, tears up the previous statement and tells her he didn't believe a word she had said anyway. Harry and Concepta can't understand why Len is in such a maudlin mood now that he's off the hook. Len thanks Elsie for trying, wishing it had been true. Annie guesses that she was lying. Frank argues with Ken for getting too involved in the matter. Ken visits Ena for a private chat, asking her who she thinks smashed up the vestry. They both realise that there is someone who had a special reason for committing the act. Walter gets depressed that no one wants to employ him. He sings a blues song to himself with amended lyrics pertinent to his feelings. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Det Sgt Bowen - Michael Gover *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Police Const. Page - Brian Steele *Television Voices - Rex Boyd, Louise Jervis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard's office *Police station - Corridor and office Notes *The film insert, showing close ups of the keys on a board hanging on the wall of Len Fairclough's yard office, is repeated from the previous episode but this time cut down to two shots. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie visits the police, and Walter is impatient for success *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,155,000 homes (2nd place). This was the programme's highest rating to date however it was quickly superseded by the following episode. Category:1963 episodes